


I won't say I'm in love

by Aramirandme81



Series: Song Fic's [4]
Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Frustration, Let's Just Be Friends, Romance, Sexual Frustration, Ty is too nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1227094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aramirandme81/pseuds/Aramirandme81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song:I won't say I'm in love - from Disney's Hercules.<br/>Character: Ty   </p>
<p>If there was a prize for rotten judgment when it came to women, Ty guessed he'd already won that.<br/>No woman was worth the aggravation... well maybe one of them were..</p>
            </blockquote>





	I won't say I'm in love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elenhin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenhin/gifts).



Ty is not ashamed to have twenty something women friends. 

He’s quite happy to have many friends, real friends who will call him and ask him out for drinks or over for coffee , friends that trusts him with their feelings and secrets, they trust him to listen, to advice and to keep their faith.

Good friends one and all.

And not one of them that hadn’t started out as a love interest. 

Well he’d been passionate about them they had been attracted to him, he would be a gentleman they would like that and just when he thought things were reaching a stage where he would feel comfortable with more... they would break out the: I think you are wonderful, but....’ Speech. 

Every time he would feel shot down, wounded on his pride and his heart would harden a little more.

And yet he did it again, and again, and again.

He had the worst judgment when it came to matters of the heart.

Well no more.

He was through putting himself through the aggravation, he would not fall in love again, no he’d learned his lesson.

 

And yet Dawn smiled so prettily...

No, no! He would be firm, no more love nonsense. 

He wouldn’t say he was in love.

This time he would play the ‘I like you but’ card.

 

He didn’t get to play it though, he regretted it the moment he married Eva. 

For all the animal or rather ‘godly’ attraction between the two of them even Ty knew from the start that something wasn’t right. That the passion they felt was a sweet poison fuelled by centuries of darkness, bitterness and rage. And yet he hoped... but he would not say he was in love with Eva. He wasn’t even sure Hod was in love with Hell. 

Passion? Lust? Oh most definitely. Love? No.

 

Eva...died. And he was free.

All he could think of was Dawn, but he would not say he was in love.

 

He became mortal. 

Now he was no longer a danger to his surroundings all he wanted was to tell Dawn he loved her. 

So he did.

He was sure she would forgive him all that nonsense with Eva, she would let him explain himself, Dawn was good like that, yes she would listen and she would understand or at least give him a second chance.

 

She probably would have too. 

Had she not forgotten him.

But she had, and now she thought he was as big a dick as Anders had ever been for playing that prank on her. 

Even Anders explaining ‘a bit’ and putting in what he considered ‘a good word’ for him did not help Dawn unfreeze.

And wasn’t that a twist of irony. Now she was the cold one, and he felt the bite of winter in his heart like Hod could never have hoped to strike him. 

So Ty retracted, determined to win, no to Earn, her trust and build a relationship, he would not say he was in love... not yet.

 

And then .. Lance.

The idiot came out of nowhere.

Anders must have known yet he’d said nothing to Ty.

True Ty had asked him to stay the fuck out of his love life... but he’d never thought his brother would have listened to his wishes on this subject.

Ty would not say he was in love, how could he?

 

Day’s passed, weeks passed, months... 

Ty decided that Dawn was happy, so he would move on himself.

He’d jumped into the water without all the usual testing and he was almost certain this woman would be a good place to start getting back in the game but he’d not say it was love.  
And it didn’t get the chance to maybe develop because suddenly Anders, Olaf, Lance and Dawn was there as well. 

Anders stealing Ty’s date without even trying to, but certainly not doing anything to discourage it either. Then the cold of rage, the cold of Hod.... panic. Olaf was little help, not that he ever really was, and then Dawn started to remember. She started to look at him differently.

Oh yeah and Dawn dumping Lance, that idiot.

But Ty had no time to feel elation, because then came that thing with Colin, Anders and Dawn. 

Ty was close to offering his brother violence, to hurt him, make him bleed, to kill him for even hesitating in his decision to refuse Colin in his demand.

He didn’t hurt him though, because Anders had come to him with this, had begged Ty’s help in that way Anders had of asking for help without doing so too openly. Meaning Anders wanted Ty to ‘force’ his hand.

They made a plan, they carried out the plan.

Ty nearly let Hod have the revenge Ty himself longed for, but Anders brought him back in time.

 

But Dawn had heard, had seen, and now, now she remembered even more, though she had yet to realize they were memories. 

She looked at him differently.

 

Ty felt his heart throb, and the ice break and crack.

But Ty would not say he was in love.

He wouldn’t.

Well ... not out loud anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. feel free to let me know either way.
> 
> And I still happily take challenges, here or tumbler or Lj.   
> Cheers Aramir


End file.
